


Danganronpa: Revitalization

by Schroering1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroering1/pseuds/Schroering1
Summary: Danganronpa is back. But... How is this possible? The mastermind is dead. Everyone had heard of Danganronpa one day, but the next, it was all over.The killing game was over...Right?That's what these 16 students thought, but after being thrown into another killing game, they were forced to question everything they had been told about Hope's Peak, the Ultimate Despair, and their own society.





	Danganronpa: Revitalization

Hello! Welcome to my fanfiction! I've had this idea buzzing around for a while, and I'm so excited to get it out here! This isn't a chapter, but rather, introductions to all the character's and their designs. Here you go!

https://www.deviantart.com/mewtwofan259/art/Danganronpa-Revitalization-characters-773048604

From right to left...  
Sakana Masuta- Ultimate Marine Biologist  
Oshan Maroda- Ultimate Pirate  
Miwaku Tekina- Ultimate Fangirl  
Maddo Jikken- Ultimate Scientist  
Kosobiru Meka- Ultimate Architect  
Furi Suru- Ultimate Actor  
Boken Daitan- Ultimate Explorer  
Parasu Kakeru- Ultimate Mathematician  
Pento Kami- Ultimate Author  
Boru Ranning- Ultimate Athlete  
Seisan Dezaina- Ultimate Director  
Utsukushi Koeo- Ultimate Singer  
Eikyo Ryoku- Ultimate Politician  
Hino Nomimono- Ultimate Bartender  
Mini Cho- Ultimate Cartoonist  
Yokina Jodan- Ultimate Comedian

Also, the character of Zaina was best on a friend of mine. (https://www.wattpad.com/user/AestheticizeCringe)  
Go check them out!


End file.
